


Liar

by rolystatz



Category: Green Day, Trillie Fans
Genre: Angst, Bandom - Freeform, I love 80/BJ it's just that Trillie's love is important to me, M/M, Smut, Trillie AU, no offense to 80, trillie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolystatz/pseuds/rolystatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you to the 'Pieces of Truth' fic that made me aware that Pieces of Truth by Foxboro Hot Tubs was written by(/about?!) Trillie. Didn't know this and now I am dead. I saw an interview recently that came out around American Idiot's release where, after Billie is kissed by a fan, Tre says he's jealous(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and LATER Billie reveals that him and Tre "...had sex once. We never fully admitted to it, but..."(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) SO THIS IS GOING OFF OF THE THEORY THAT BILLIE WAS BEING SERIOUS. I do not mean to offend anyone as I know both Billie and Tre are happily married IRL but this is just an AU I've come up with to go off this certain... theory. I do not presume to assume Billie or Tre would act in such ways but still. Please Enjoy. Dark and graphic adult themes will be used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Digging Trouble

The hot summer heat showed itself rising from the pavement as Tre looked out at it from the practice garage. Seeing it made his face scrunch up as sweat dripped down the sides of his face. He shifted his gaze to Billie Joe without moving his head and shakily breathed out. Practice had just completed, and although Tre was used to the heat, he couldn't seem to stop staring at the frontman of his band. Every move Billie Joe made drove Tre insane. He wanted to grab Billie and plant his lips on his. But, for now, at least, he would only sigh for the second time in 1.9 seconds.  
"Nice drummin' today, Tre," Billie said the moment Tre took his eyes from his.  
Oh, God, Billie thought to himself. Kill me, that was so bad. He slightly shook his head.  
"Oh," Tre mumbled. "Thanks, Billie."  
They didn't look at each other.  
"Hey, guys, I'll get ready for tonight. Meet you there?" Mike said as he put his bass away.  
"Yeah, man, sounds good. Thanks for jammin'," Billie replied.  
"Hell yeah, anytime. See you soon," Mike said and headed out.  
"See ya," Tre called after him as Billie waved him goodbye.  
"So, uh-" Billie began and grabbed a glass of water from the amp next to him. He slammed it, hoping it would help cool him down, but a strange feeling was clutching to his chest more tightly than any anxiety had that wouldn't dissipate. "Listen, Tre- There's somethin' I've been meanin' to ask you."  
"What?!" Tre asked too quickly, taken aback. Thoughts of their past interactions raced through his mind and he took a slow breath. Realizing how dramatic his reply was, he tried to make a 'smooth recovery' by saying, "I mean- What, uh... What is it?"  
The corners of Billie's mouth tweaked up a bit in response to Tre's giddiness as his eyes searched the ground, trying to find the nerve enough to ask Tre... out? Or- Ugh, what was he thinking?  
Billie cleared his throat and looked into Tre's intoxicatingly blue eyes. His brain then short-circuited, and he couldn't speak a single word. He had to break eye contact with Tre before he could even breathe. It had been that way since he was recruited into the band a year before, but never so desperately. Billie couldn't shake the undeniable want to know him entirely. But he also didn't want to risk ruining the spontaneous actions caught between them during their performances. They had made out on stage a few times, but it was all for show... Wasn't it?  
"Uh-" The words were there on the tip of his tongue, but Billie couldn't bring himself to say them. A harsh shame racked his heart as he shook his head. "Nevermind, listen... I'll just see you there."  
"Yeah..." Tre said softly, almost to himself, as he watched Billie hurry to leave. "Okay, Billie."

~

A few hours later, Billie, Mike and Tre were found indulging in beer and mary jane at an intimate party hosted by Mike's girlfriend. The sun that had set hours before left a rare and cool evening behind it. This aided the young adults in their passion for partying. They had had a successful days' practice and had a couple gigs lined up for the future, which was cause to celebrate. Though, Billie and Tre found it increasingly more difficult to be around each other without being physically connected in some way or another. It started early in the evening with them seated together on the couch, sides pressed into each tightly enough so that they could whisper in each other's ears. Then, Billie and Tre started dancing together and their hands didn't seem to separate for quite some time. As the night seemed to come to a close with only the band members and hostess remaining, Mike and his girl became caught up in themselves and rushed out of the living room, giggling, to seek privacy. Billie and Tre were to be found where they'd begun, on the couch, only now with Billie's arm over Tre's shoulders; and they each have had more than a little liquid courage.  
Conversation between them soon fell, and they were faced with a weighted silence.  
"Hey, Billie," Tre forced out as his stomach knotted so tightly he thought he was going to be sick. "What were you about to ask me earlier? Y'know... After practice?"  
"Oh, shit," Billie Joe chuckled and turned his face from Tre, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. He paused for a long moment, vaguely shaking his head and staring straight ahead. "I was kinda hoping you'd have forgotten about it."  
"What?" Tre furrowed his brow in anger and confusion. He slightly moved back to properly try to read Billie's expression. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"It means-" Billie said but soon lost his voice, again. "Liste-" Billie started, but Tre cut him off by moving abruptly to straddle him. Before Billie had enough time to even gasp, Tre pressed his soft lips to his and an immediate fire burned violently within him. Their kiss was long and passionate, and it seemed to both of them that it would continue into eternity. This fire that Tre had awoken in Billie burned through into the grasp he had on Tre's body. What gave Tre the right to make him long so deeply for another man? He had never before experienced such desire to be with another and his mind immediately condemned it. Without thinking, his hand found Tre's neck and he began to squeeze it nearly as tightly as he could. Their kiss broke, and Tre only stared into Billie's eyes, not moving a single muscle in defense. Billie savored the moment as long as he could before loosening his grip, and he could see Tre struggle to regain his breath. But still, he did not move. Billie smirked and looked over his body, slowly. His eyes lingered over his clothes, then shot up again to give Tre the wordless order. Tre stood and stripped off his shirt as Billie unzipped his trousers. He yanked them down, then gestured to himself, "My turn."  
Only, he didn't move to take off his own clothes. Tre smiled hesitantly and reached for the bottom of Billie's shirt. He quickly pulled it off, and his breath caught as he realized how close he was.  
With a red flush on his face spreading to the tips of his ears, Tre loosened Billie's pants. His hands shook as he pulled them down and he saw Billie's member for the first time. He froze with Billie's pants at his knees. Billie snapped, backhanding Tre so severely, his own consciousnesses broke through his rage.  
For a moment they were both frozen in that after shock. But bringing his eyes up, Billie's breath began to heave as he gingerly brought his hands to cup Tre's face.  
"Tre," Billie whispered with tears in his eyes, nearing hysterics. "I'm so sorry, I- I was... Oh, shit, man," Billie stuttered out as guilt overwhelmed him, forcing him to take his hands off the gorgeous creature in front of him. Tre wasn't to blame for what he felt inside. It was the most real thing he's ever lived through, and he ruined it. He hurt Tre. He hurt him, and he would never forgive himself for it.  
Slowly, Tre turned to look at Billie. Without making a single sound, Tre kept moving and approached Billie's tear-stained face.  
"Tre? Wh-?"  
But Tre brought his index finger to Billie's lips and stared at him intensely. With his free hand, Tre grasped Billie's shaft. He stroked slowly as Billie nearly choked on his tears, causing a smile to spread over Tre's lips. Their lips then found each other's again as Billie's hand feverishly grabbed for Tre's cock. Together, they were lost to lust and love. Their moans synchronized as they felt each other writhe with pleasure. Still engaged in a longing kiss, soon they both were shuttering with ecstasy and cum spurted up between their chests. Tre pulled away from the kiss, but his arms gave out on his way up and he collapsed on Billie's chest.  
They remained as such for a long moment, calming their rapid heart rates and breaths.  
"Well," Billie said weakly. "Looks like we have to take a shower."


	2. But We Did It

There were no further words exchanged. The sounds of passion between Mike and his girl poured through the walls as Bille's lips tenderly found Tre's. They both trembled slightly, but in separate ways. For Billie it was in his lips and knees- Tre, in his fingers. Their hands roamed each other's bodies as they made their way to the bathroom. Soon they arrived and there was a nearly awkward pause as they fumbled to figure out this foreign shower space.  
Tre was the first to step into the tub. The water drenched him as he held his hand out to Billie with a goofy smile on his face. A smile burst over Billie and he giggled. Fuckin' giggled, man. And took Tre's hand.  
Their lips connected once more to steel each other's breaths away. All the pent up affection and need finally being able to surface was enough to consume them. Billie's tongue wove it's way in and out of Tre's wanting mouth as they closed themselves into the shower. It drowned out all sound around them. It was as if nothing had existed before that moment, and nothing would exist in the future. There was only that moment, there in the warm grasps of water, steam and each other. In this, the dark side of night.  
Certainly, there were no rules. Immediately that had been established. Tre broke their kiss and looked into the crystal green of Billie's eyes and saw his own heart beat in them. Holding back tears of relief, Tre knelt before Billie. He confidently took his cock in his mouth. For a moment, Billie watched and delighted in the sight of it being swallowed. He was lost in lust and a moan escaped his throat as he leaned his head back into the stream of water. Gripping tightly, Billie took control of Tre's mouth and began to feverishly fuck it. He moaned again, this time from deep in his gut. They continued until Billie nearly came. But Tre pushed Billie's hands off of him and stood, drilling his gaze into him. Tre tenderly raised his hand up to Billie's cheek. Slowly, he stepped into Billie, pressing their bodies and lips together as one. Their members rubbed one another's and the fire between them burned stronger than ever. Billie tugged at Tre's hips as desperate desire took control. Again Tre broke their kiss, but he kept his face near as he turned around.  
Both grasped each other as Billie lead himself into him. They gasped and grunted together slowly, enjoying the struggle of it. Billie's hand reached around to stroke Tre and for just a moment, they couldn't breathe. Their orgasms synchronized to the exact drop. They panted heavily. Billie pulled out and stepped back into the steady stream of water.  
Tre stood still for a moment, hesitating. An ache crushed his heart unlike any other as a dreadful realization washed over him. He could not love this man.  
Billie Joe Armstrong.  
His best friend and band mate. There was too much to risk. Two intertwined, yet broken hearts. No.  
He sighed, dropping his hands to his sides. Without turning to see Billie once more in that precious, fleeting moment- Tre stepped out of the shower.  
And never looked back.


	3. Yeah, We Done It

Tre was awoken on the couch the next morning by Mike's inquiries about where Billie was.  
"I dunno," his girl responded softly, trying to be mindful of her guest on the couch.  
He fought against consciousness for a long minute. Too soon, it overtook him and he breathed in deeply as panic swirled through his gut. For a moment, he was positive he'd be ill, but the feeling didn't follow through.  
He'd passed out before Billie left the bathroom. Quickly sitting up, he brought a hand to rub his eyes and tried to think. Memories of the previous night flashed through his mind in pieces.  
A dreadful feeling of guilt and hurt washed through Tre as most color drained from his face.  
"Tre, hey?" Mike said with concern in his voice. "Is everything okay?"  
Instinctively, Tre tried to conceal his emotional state with a brief smile. "Yeah, man. I passed out before he did. I dunno where Billie is."  
"Okay... so he just, left? D'you know what happened?" Mike asked.  
"Nope. You guys went to bed and I passed out."  
"Well, we heard someone in the shower," Mike's girl said from behind the couch, offering an unwanted clue in the investigation.  
Tre took a deep breath, trying the contain his shaking hands.  
Mike looked at Tre, wishing he could do more to help his friend. He could tell something major had happened.  
Not wanting to push any further, Mike opted to change the subject. "Ah, he's probably back at the warehouse. Well, we're about to head out to get some breakfast, if ya wanna come with us?" he offered.  
"Thanks, Mike," Tre said quietly. "I appreciate it. But... I can't. Uh- Is it okay if I crash here for a minute?"  
"Yeah, definitely," the hostess said, grabbing Tre's shoulders and rubbing them for a quick moment.  
"Take all the time you need," Mike advised and after a nod and a smile, they left.  
Tre breathed out a long and slow sigh when faced with being alone.  
Of course Billie's gone, Tre thought to himself. What now? He's gone.  
He searched the ceiling with his eyes and, for one exquisite moment, allowed himself to recall the paradise Billie had introduced him to.  
But Tre had left Billie in that moment. He had been so sure it was the right thing to do, but he wanted nothing more than to be back in his arms.  
A monstrous pain fueled with regret and longing broke down Tre's heart into dust.  
The fear of the unknown overtook him and he began to sob. And he wasn't one for sobbing.  
But there were never ending questions encasing his mind. Questions he feared he'd never know the answers to.  
The incredible ache in his chest heaved as he buried his face in his hands.  
He didn't want to be alone.


	4. Pieces of Truth

Days passed with band practices continuing as usual, the vibe relaxed and goofy as it always had been. It appeared to Tre as though the intimate interaction between Billie and himself did nothing to damage their friendship. And Mike was always there for both of them. That was unquestionable.  
This helped to ease Tre's mind a bit, but something inside of him was deeply discomforted.  
Does Billie not remember? he thought to himself. He couldn't help but want to believe that. Because then it would be easier to move on.  
Still, his heart was unsatisfied.  
And then those days morphed into years.  
Billie and Tre remained close in those years, though they avoided any form of actual intimacy.  
As they passed, Billie Joe met his female soulmate, and they married after a couple years of courtship.  
Tre knew in his mind that he had to move on, but his heart wouldn't allow it.  
He married shortly after Billie did, and had a child with his wife. Billie had a child around the same time, making Tre the godfather of his first, and a couple years after, his second born, too.  
In turn, Tre gave Billie the honor of being his own second born's godfather.  
But that second born was with Tre's second wife.  
Conceding to life without Billie Joe as his romantic partner was incredibly difficult for Tre to conform to. Billie just had that certain quality he couldn't move on from- perfection. His talent, personality and beauty were all too much for Tre to forget their past. Especially with having him so incredibly close by at any given moment, those little pieces of truth stuck around forever.  
Tre had tried his best to move forward when he remarried.  
But that marriage, like his first, also fell apart.  
The year of 2003 was a turbulent one for everyone in the band. Tre was divorced, and the band was feeling burned out.  
He feared the worst- that Green Day, his life and blood, would break up.  
The thought terrified Tre to his core, as he had no idea what his life would be like outside of Billie's, as well as Mike's, constant company.  
Those fears were gratefully abandoned when Billie brought the idea of American Idiot to them.  
And they took over the world together.


	5. Stick Around Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I should have known about you before we got together..."

Around the release of American Idiot, the members of Green Day found themselves on top of the world.  
This obligated them to partake in press tours. The tours had always been a whirlwind of confusion and intrusion, but none so much as those in foreign countries.  
In one particular event in Germany, everything stood still for Billie.  
He was nearest to the female interviewer who was having fans ask questions to the band. Tre stood at his side, with Mike on the end.  
His ear piece wasn't functioning correctly, making the translation from German to English muted and delayed. And the live, rowdy crowd in rows encircling them hindered the ability for clear communication further.  
Beginning to feel anxious, Billie tried to press the earpiece in deeper in his ear to get the fan's questions.   
After a couple of successes, he began to feel more at ease.  
Suddenly, a male fan from the line quickly approached and grabbed Billie, planting his lips on his without warning.  
Billie was frozen, not only with fear but with the knowledge that he couldn't react. He couldn't push the fan away without being immediately condemned by the public.  
The man finally released him and his rage encouraged him to retaliate.  
"No, you didn't do it right. You didn't use any tongue, here, I'll show you," Billie said with a strange malice in his voice. He angrily seized his attacker and kissed him with aggression.  
"Oh, now I'm getting jealous!" Billie heard Tre confess behind him.  
Resisting the urge to push the man away once again, Billie pulled back and let go of him. An anguish tore at his heart upon hearing those words from Tre. He felt as though his chest had sunk into his gut and his vision began to blacken.  
Tre, no, he desperately thought to himself. Couldn't you see? He jumped me. I don't- Oh fuck, oh fuck...  
His mind was reeling as he returned to his spot beside Tre.  
But they were in an interview. Billie knew he had to pretend to be okay. For everyone's sake.  
The interview continued with relative ease.  
Until the topic of sex became a recurring one.  
As the end of the interview neared, a fierce storm of regret charged through him.   
He couldn't stop thinking about what Tre had said when he was kissing that man. They haunted him and dug up the memories of their night together... all those years ago.  
His heart was shattered.   
Billie couldn't stop himself.   
He shrugged.  
"Yes, well- Tre and I had sex once. We never never fully admitted to it, but we were drunk, so-" he said with a goofy expression and laughed.  
He could feel Tre beside him tense up. Tre inhaled sharply and let out a shaky breath.   
Oh, shit, Billie thought and tried to keep his game face on.  
The interview ended, and wordlessly they left.  
As the three made their way to their tour bus outside, Mike took one look at Billie and dipped out to give him and Tre their space.  
Billie sighed as nerves threatened to close his throat.  
They finally arrived to their home-on-the-road and closed the outside world off from them.  
Tre stood in the center of the bus. He was looking down as Billie approached him.  
"Don't- Come any closer," Tre stated with his hand vaguely pointing at Billie.  
Petrified, Billie froze and swallowed hard.  
Unable to contain it any longer, Tre burst out, shouting, "What the fuck, Billie? What the fuck was that?!"  
Tre looked at his best friend and past lover with a furious glare in his eye.  
Billie found it impossible to maintain contact with his drilling gaze and looked away.  
"Billie," Tre said, in a little bit softer of a tone. "After all this time... Why-" Tre paused in an attempt to suppress the overwhelming feeling of betrayal coursing through him. "...Why here?" he was finally able to manage.  
"Tre, I'm sorry. Listen, please, listen. I'm sorry for not telling you that I remembered. I knew right away that you did... Or, at least- I liked to tell myself I could sense that about you. And I am disgraced for lying to you, for- making you believe you were alone in that. I couldn't even begin to make it up to you... But, you have to understand. Tonight, I was scared. This interview was a disaster from the start. I couldn't understand a damn thing anyone was saying, and Jesus Christ-" Billie Joe broke off as tears started rolling down his cheeks. He took a deep breath and continued, slowly, "I know I've been known to kiss fans but, Tre- This fucking guy just came at me. All of a sudden, he was assaulting me. And I couldn't push him off, not without ruining everything we've all been working for. So, the only way I could show him that he can't fuck with me was to make out with him harder than he had to me," Billie said and lifted his eyes back to Tre's, "When... I heard you were jealous-"  
Tre breathed out a short sigh of frustration and avoided Billie's gaze. His silence fueled the need for Billie to further his explanation.   
"It was just," he began again, "In that... Place, where communication was difficult, I dunno, I thought the only way to show you that I care about you more than any fan or anybody was to admit right then and there that I remembered what happened that night. In the same time that it took for that insane attack, I wanted to set the record straight with you. I know I said that 'We never owned up to it' but really it was me. It was all me, Tre, I left you all alone. And I'm sorry. I know I've fucked up, and I'm sorry," Billie sobbed, "But, please, Tre, you have to believe me."  
Tre couldn't bare to see Billie in such a state. Every possible emotion washed through Tre and he, too, began to cry. Relief, anger, concern, happiness, wretchedness- All coursed through him like a hurricane. He knew that Billie was being honest and he knew he had to be with himself, as well. He wouldn't trade anything in the world for the times he's shared with Billie since their romantic encounter.  
In a swift movement, he stepped into Billie and wrapped his arms around him. This caught Billie by surprise, but soon he was returning the embrace.  
"I believe you, Billie. I'm so sorry that happened to you, I'll kick that guy's ass." Tre said and pulled back a little to look into his eyes. "Are you okay?"  
Billie didn't know what to say. He couldn't speak. The understanding and compassion from Tre astounded him, and he couldn't fathom how anyone so pure could care for him. Doing the only thing he could, Billie stared at Tre breathlessly.  
"It's okay, Billie," Tre comforted, returning his look of affection, "I forgive you. I understand."  
His tears ceased as the realization of having Tre's forgiveness hit him.  
"You do?" he whispered in disbelief.  
"Of course I do, Billie. I love the fuck outta you. I always have, and I always will. I just hope you're alright. Seriously, I'll beat that motherfucker for laying his hands on you," Tre avowed toughly.  
Billie laughed with relief, "No, you don't have to do that."  
A smile lit Tre's face bright enough to shine through his eyes. He also chuckled for a brief moment.  
"Y'know, Tre..." Billie said sweetly, "I do, too. I love you. I'm so lucky to have you, without you- Hell..." he lost his voice staring into the ocean blue eyes in front of him.  
He brought his hand up to softly stroke Tre's cheek with his thumb and then leaned forward. Following the trace of his thumb, he gingerly planted kisses in its wake.  
"B-Bil-" Tre started but was interrupted by Billie's soft lips connecting with his.   
The kiss washed everything away. All the loss, all the hurt, all the uncertainty that Tre had been dealing with since their drunken night together disappeared. He leaned into it gently, and savored the sweet sense of paradise once again.  
As a result of their bodies being pressed so tightly, they could feel each other rising.  
Their kiss was interrupted by neither of them being able to keep a straight face. They laughed together in between goofy smooches.   
"Oh, man," Billie giggled, "Just like old times, huh?"  
"You got that right, baby," Tre said, smiling.


End file.
